


Gateway

by sagely_sea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Date Night, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hoverbike Racing, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, S8 Ended Differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: Shiro gets a message from Keith letting him know he's back on Earth. His coworkers practically push Shiro out of the Atlas so he can go and enjoy his surprise date night with the man he loves.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: Sheithlentines 2020





	Gateway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Opal](https://twitter.com/Opal_Delight) for the Sheithlentines 2020 exchange event. She asked for post-canon hoverbikes and I hope she doesn't mind the liberty I took with S8's ending.

Shiro looked down at his tablet as it pinged and couldn’t help but smile as he read the message there. 

“Keith?” Veronica asked. 

“What?” Shiro asked, cheeks tinting red at being so easily caught out.

“You only look like that when he messages you. Is he back?” She asked. 

“Uhh yeah. We’re going to meet up.” Just as soon as he oversaw that all of the docking procedures had been carried out properly which hopefully wouldn’t take too much longer. 

“You should go,” Sam Holt said, looking as amused as Veronica did. 

“But we’re not finished all of the doc-”

“You’re going to be impossible to work with. And when you get antsy, Atlas gets antsy. Just go. We’ll make sure nothing explodes while you’re gone. We’ve done this before,” Veronica said. 

Shiro looked around to the other officers on the bridge and saw they all clearly agreed he should just go. It was a little embarrassing. He could be professional, they didn’t have to kick him off his own bridge. 

“When’s the last time you took some vacation leave? With us back at the Garrison for training and resupplying, you should take advantage of it,” Sam said. 

“I bet Keith would agree with us,” Veronica said and the others on the bridge chuckled. 

“Fine. But if there’s any trouble or you have any questions you can send me a message,” Shiro said. He got a round of agreements though he wasn’t sure he believed them and then he handed the bridge over to Sam and left. 

He’d change into something more practical than his uniform, pack a bag like Keith mysteriously asked him to and then get a hoverbike to take to his location. As he headed to his room he couldn’t help but wonder when Keith got back to earth and just what he was planning. The last time they spoke was three days ago and Keith had told him he was just about to go on a mission that would require radio silence. 

Shiro was suspecting that Keith had played him so he could set up whatever this was. Smiling to himself, he rushed through a shower, packing, and getting dressed. He wore a tight black shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket that he knew Keith liked him in. 

Confident with how he looked, he headed toward the hangar to see what transport was available and wasn’t surprised to see a new hoverbike parked next to the others, neatly labelled Atlas II. “Thanks, girl,” Shiro said as he brushed his fingers along the shiny white finish of the hoverbike. It was certainly more impressive than the ones he and Keith used to drive around the desert. 

Storing his bag and checking the coordinates to input them into the hoverbike’s GPS, Shiro tugged on his helmet and headed out, saying goodbye to any members of the crew he saw on his way. 

Once he was in the open desert, he revved the bike to go faster and laughed as he felt the air whipping past him and the landscape go flying past. It wasn’t at all on the same level of controlling the Black Lion, Voltron, or Atlas but it was still thrilling in its own way. 

It was still early in the evening, the sun was just starting to touch the horizon when he neared the coordinates Keith had given him. He had a moment to worry that he was early when he spotted a hoverbike next to a large rock formation. He parked beside it and then stood to pull off his helmet before looking around. 

The bike had to be Keith’s but where was he? He scanned the horizon and then laughed as he spotted him and Kosmo playing, zapping in and out of existence as they teleported here and there amongst the cliffs and rocks of the desert. 

They were too far away to make out all of the details, but it was impossible to miss the fluid way they worked together or the athleticism in Keith’s moves. Shiro watched for a moment, admiring the man he loved before realizing that he could be here for ages waiting for those two to naturally stop playing and notice him. 

He raised his fingers to his lips and gave a sharp whistle. Both of them froze and in the next instant, Kosmo and Keith were in front of him. 

“Shiro,” Keith said and then fell into Shiro’s arms, embracing him in a hug that was as heartfelt as always. 

Not caring that Keith was a little dusty and sweaty from his workout with Kosmo, he hugged him back tightly, his Altean hand nearly covering all of the small of Keith’s back. 

“I missed you,” Shiro said. He understood that the universe needed them still, even after the war was over and the Empire destroyed but that didn’t mean he couldn’t wish that their callings let them work more closely together. He envied Allura and Lance being able to not only spend most of their time together on the same planet but the same castle. He was lucky if he and Keith were in the same galaxy. 

“I missed you, too. Vid calls just aren’t the same,” Keith said into Shiro’s shoulder, showing no sign of leaving the embrace anytime soon. 

“I’ve been told to take a vacation,” Shiro said. 

“Really? Kolivan and my mom… and well everyone else told me the same thing,” Keith said, words still muffled. 

“What did they have to threaten you with?” Shiro asked. 

“What didn’t they threaten me with?” Keith asked finally moving so he could look up at Shiro, not that he had to look up as much as he used to. Keith would never be quite as tall or broad as himself but he’d gained a couple more inches and filled out handsomely these last few years. In Shiro’s mind, he was the most handsome man in the universe. 

“Maybe I should call them and ask for some hints for when you’re being stubborn,” Shiro said, teasing lightly. 

“As if you’re one to talk. You’re one of the most stubborn men I know,” Keith said. 

“But you love me anyway,” Shiro said. He gave Keith his most boyish and charming smile. 

“That look is cheating.” Keith gave Shiro’s chest a light hit but it didn’t dim Shiro’s smile at all. “And of course I love you. Even when you’re being a brat. I can’t believe the Garrison thinks you’re some golden boy saviour still,” Keith said though there was no heat to his words. 

“That’s because to them I’m their hardworking commander. They don’t get to see me like you do,” Shiro said. The Garrison didn’t know just what he got up to behind closed doors or when not on base. To the Garrison his test scores were the top of his class, his flying results were record-breaking, and his uniform and decorum impeccable. And now he was one of the heroes of the universe and they thought him even more amazing.

“Good. They better not. And speaking of commanding the Atlas, don’t think I didn’t notice your shiny new ride,” Keith said.

He stepped back out of Shiro’s arms, Shiro reluctantly letting him go as he took in Shiro’s bike more closely. 

“A little present from Atlas. I think she approved of me taking a break,” Shiro said. 

“It still freaks me out that she’s so in tune with you,” Keith said. Though it obviously wasn’t enough to stop him running his hands along the bike. 

“It’s the same as with the Lions. She’s just a bit different in what she can do,” Shiro said. Her presence felt lighter than the Black Lion’s had but also deeper in a way. It was hard to describe but he never felt like Atlas meant him harm or was invading his privacy. If he ever did, he would, of course, speak up about it. 

“If you say so,” Keith said and then gave a sigh. 

“Still miss them?” Shiro asked, pulling Keith back into his arms. 

“Yes and no.” He gave a shrug and then turned in Shiro’s arms to look out across the desert. “It still feels weird not having them here but at the same time… it’s nice living in a universe where they’re not needed.” 

Shiro couldn’t help but agree with that and then decided to ask something others had asked Keith before but he never had. With the others, Keith deflected rather skillfully for a man who said he had no diplomatic skills, but Shiro was hoping he’d answer him. 

“Can you still feel them?” Keith had always been the most sensitive to the Lions out of all of them, even Allura couldn’t feel them like Keith could. If anyone had any read on them, it would be Keith. 

“Knowing won’t change anything,” Keith said. He’d told others that before but instead of deflecting, he leaned back, letting Shiro take more of his weight.

“No. But I can’t say I haven’t been curious,” Shiro said. 

“At night, when everything is quiet and still, and I’m not quite asleep I sometimes feel them. Black, Red, even Blue,” Keith said quietly, as if it was one of his most precious secrets, “They’d come if I called. I know that. I can’t explain how I do, but I do.” Keith tensed in his arms as if expecting judgement or Shiro to command him to call them. Shiro hoped that wasn’t the case since Keith should never feel tense and nervous with him. 

Shiro held him more tightly and gave the top of Keith’s head a light kiss. “I believe you. And I trust you to always do the right thing with them,” Shiro said. Keith may have been a reckless hothead as a youth, and he might still like to charge in and forget their planning from time to time but overall he had grown to be a much more thoughtful follower and leader. If Keith ever felt they needed the Lions and called them, Shiro would trust it was the only and best option at the time. 

“Thank you,” Keith said. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Shiro said and gave the top of his head one more kiss. 

They stayed like that until the setting sun began to wash the desert in hues of pink and purple and Kosmo got bored and began chasing around lizards. At one graceless tumble as a lizard outsmarted Kosmo, Keith gave a laugh and finally pulled away, the somber mood of before broken. 

“Alright, enough of that. I have plans for you Admiral,” Keith said. He gave Shiro a slow and approving once over and just like that, Shiro’s mood went from thoughtful to aroused. 

“Why do I feel these aren’t Garrison sanctioned plans,” Shiro said. He really hoped they weren’t. Nobody had fun following Garrison rules while on holiday. 

“Probably because the Garrison doesn’t know how to have fun and we do,” Keith said. He reached up and tugged Shiro down to give him a quick and dirty kiss that left him reeling. And before he could even reach up to toy with Keith’s braid or tug him closer, he was stepping back, a grin on his face. 

If he had thought Keith beautiful when he was training with Kosmo, it had nothing on how he looked when he was carefree and teasing him. If anyone had told Shiro just a few years ago that Keith would grow up into such a devastatingly handsome, happy, and confident young man, he wouldn’t have believed them. He always knew that Keith had the potential in him to achieve anything but he was never sure if Keith would see it in himself. Now that he had, there was really no stopping him. 

“You’re staring,” Keith said, cheeks a little red and a bit of awkwardness peaking through his easy confidence. 

Shiro smiled at that, happy that Keith wasn’t immune to him despite all the years they’d known each other. “Just admiring the scenery,” Shiro said. 

Keith groaned. “That was so bad. You’re not that old, oldtimer. Get better material,” Keith teased.

The old term felt nostalgic and Shiro laughed at it. “We’re not that far apart in age anymore you know,” He warned. Between the space whale, a clone body, and all the other things they’d been through in space it would probably be impossible to ever tell just how old they were now, but Shiro was pretty confident in his belief that if he was an old-timer, Keith was, too. 

“Whatever you say. Just get on the bike and follow me… if you can keep up that is.” 

“And who taught you how to ride one of those?” Shiro asked. 

“I’ve learned a few tricks since then,” Keith said. He called Kosmo over and didn’t even have to kneel down to whisper quietly in the wolf’s ear. It was amazing to Shiro just how big the wolf had gotten. That he was still as friendly and loyal to Keith however wasn’t a surprise at all. Keith may not see it, but his moral compass and amazing loyalty had a way of drawing people into him. Sure, Keith may not always play by the same rules as others but Shiro had never known him to compromise his own set of morals. 

After a moment the wolf flashed away and Shiro had a feeling he’d be waiting for them whenever and wherever they arrived. “Sending the welcoming party ahead?” 

“I don’t want him accidentally getting in the way or worrying about him,” Keith said. He checked over his bike before sliding onto it and tugging his helmet on. The bike wasn’t quite like the Earth ones they used to ride and was in the colour theme that the Blade of Marmora seemed to prefer. Keith’s helmet though looked like he picked up the first black helmet he saw down in the new city that was now booming next to the garrison. 

“Well we better not leave him waiting. He might get bored and destroy what you have planned,” Shiro said as he slid onto his own bike. 

Keith looked at him but with his visor down he couldn’t see the expression he was making. But the way Keith suddenly revved his bike’s engine in an impatient single meant he was probably actually now worried about what mischief a bored space wolf might get into. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Shiro said over their engines as he engaged his own and then tossed his helmet back on.

And then they were off. It felt like no time had passed and a millennium had since their last ride together like this. 

Shiro laughed as he followed Keith through a reckless path around boulders and under rock bridges that forced them to duck down low. He especially liked the one move that had them arcing off the side of the cliff face to angle their hoverbikes to the side enough to slide through a narrow gap. That was an impressive move and Shiro felt proud he could pull it off despite being rusty. 

Finally, Keith started moving even faster, heading straight to the edge of a cliff, and Shiro grinned as he knew exactly what was coming. Now, this was a move he’d taught him. He forced his own hoverbike to go faster, catching up to Keith’s and then overtaking him as they neared the ledge. He let out a whoop of joy as he flung himself over, waiting for the perfect moment to pull back. 

“Danger. Safety Precautions Activated,” Atlas’ voice said in his ears, the screen on his hoverbike flashing as thrusters activated and he lost manual control of the bike. 

Keith went flying down past him and fortunately waited at the bottom, visor up as he watched Shiro make a much slower descent. 

“I think that’s cheating. And boring,” Keith said. 

“Atlas took over,” Shiro said, frustrated at his hoverbike being set to beginner mode or something. He was going to have to figure out how to manually override it or convince Atlas that he knew how to fly just fine without their help. 

Keith laughed and shook his head fondly. “At least I know someone has your back when I’m not around.” 

“I don’t get into that much trouble,” Shiro said. He used to be the one to help people get out of trouble. He really didn’t know when he got a reputation for always needing to be saved. 

“Anymore.” 

“Ha ha. I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one who's needed saving,” Shiro said. 

“I never said I didn’t. But when we don’t have each other, I have Kosmo and you have Atlas. Even if she’s a bit of a killjoy,” Keith said. 

“I’ll see if I can figure out the manual override later.” He had been trying to impress Keith and instead he just looked like a pampered commander who needed training wheels. 

“Much later. Come on, let’s go. We’re almost there. It should be a straight shot. Let’s race.” 

Keith sent him the coordinates and he had all of a second to look at it before Keith swatted his visor down and zoomed off. 

Shiro called him a cheat and then raced after him. 

By the time they pulled up to the spacecraft Keith had used to come to earth, they were both laughing and bickering over who won and what moves were acceptable and which were cheating. 

Kosmo flashed between the two bikes as they slowed to a stop and Keith jumped off his bike to give Kosmo some attention. “Have fun?” He asked the wolf as he gave him more ear scratches. 

Shiro smiled at the love between them and wondered if some of Keith’s rough edges wouldn’t have been smoothed out a bit more if he’d been allowed to have a pet growing up. Though it was hard for Shiro to imagine Keith with something so normal as an earth dog when a near-mythical space wolf was by his side. 

“So what’s the plan?” Shiro asked, stowing his helmet away and looking around the area. Near the spacecraft there was a fire pit all prepared to be lit and what looked like a space version of a cooler. “Camping?”

“To start with,” Keith said. 

“Start with?” Now Shiro was curious. 

“Patience yields focus, Shiro,” Keith said and even though he sounded serious, Shiro knew he was being teased. He was never going to live that phrase down even if it had helped them both plenty of times in the past. 

“Fine. I’ll behave. Want me to get the fire going?” He asked as he looked around the area. He was interested in checking out Keith’s spacecraft since it was a different ship than the last one he’d seen Keith with. But he was sure he’d get the grand tour eventually.

“Sure. I’ll just grab the blankets and a few other things I didn’t trust leaving out,” Keith said. He disappeared into the ship and Shiro was so focused on watching him go that he startled when Kosmo poofed away, probably to follow him. 

Shaking himself out of his foolishness, Shiro set to work lighting the fire. It was expertly built and didn’t take much more than a spark to get going so by the time Keith returned, arms full of blankets, the fire was roaring and Shiro was admiring the last of the sunset. 

“Let me help,” Shiro said, grabbing a couple of the blankets from Keith. He’d tease him about how many he brought but the desert had a way of getting cold fast and even with the fire, if they wanted to linger outside of the ship for a while, it was best to have them. 

Keith thanked him and then laid down an interesting looking blanket that seemed to have a tarp on one side and a thick cushion on the other yet was still fairly flexible like a blanket. “Marmora kit?” Shiro asked as he bent down to look at it, setting the blankets he was holding to the side. 

Keith took one of the blankets from beside him and opened it up but instead of draping it on the other blanket like Shiro expected it landed on his head. “Yup. And I’m sort of insulted you’re finding an alien sleeping bag more interesting than me,” Keith said. But when Shiro struggled out from under the blanket to look up at Keith, he saw him trying to hold back a laugh. 

“They’re practical. I like practical things,” Shiro said. He tossed the blanket onto the other one and then sat down on them. 

“Ha, sure you do. That’s why you’re an accountant with 2.5 kids, right?” Keith said. He gave his foot a playful nudge as he walked past him to get the cooler that was sitting out. 

“I said practical. Not boring.”

“What’s the difference?” 

“Practical is clothes that are easy to get you out of and a comfortable place to make out with you on,” Shiro said. And to prove his point, he reached out and snagged Keith’s hand and tugged him down, easily flipping them so Keith was pressed back onto the blankets, Shiro over him. “Much more practical than your Blade outfit.” Not that Shiro didn’t really appreciate how good Keith looked in it, but he couldn’t just slide his hand down, under and up Keith’s shirt like this when he was wearing it. 

“Mmm your point is made,” Keith said. He relaxed into the touch, all of his bristling energy not gone but momentarily banked. Even in his quietest moments, Keith was a bit of a firestorm. 

Shiro smiled at him and then leaned in to kiss him. The first press was slow and careful as they refamiliarized themselves after time away, not that it was possible to ever forget how perfect Keith’s lips felt against his. He pulled back enough to give Keith’s nose a light kiss causing them both to chuckle but then Keith put a hand on the back of his head and tugged him down for a proper kiss. 

It was like everything in his world slotted back into place and he was whole once again. He let out a contented hum and didn’t try to counter when he felt the leg hook around his and Keith flipped them over, taking control, he only laughed and shifted his grip on Keith to hold him in place. Being under Keith was just as fun as being on top of him after all. 

“You’re right,” Keith said against his lips as they both caught their breath. “There are good points to practical.” He slid his own hands under Shiro’s shirt, fingers smoothing across his abs before they found his chest and started toying with his nipples. 

Shiro moaned and arched up into the touch. He always loved when they were played with, even better when Keith latched onto one and tugged at the other. Every touch just went straight to his cock. “More,” Shiro said torn between wanting Keith’s mouth on his chest or against his own.

“Later. You’re ruining my plans,” Keith said. 

Shiro let out a choked sound as he felt Keith’s hands and weight leave him and he quickly reached out to tug him back down. He kept going until he was once more laying down with Keith sprawled on top of him. “Since when do you care about plans?” 

“Since I went to a lot of work to pick up all of your favourite foods,” Keith said. 

“I got here early. It will keep.” Shiro wasn’t completely sure about that but his appetite was not for food right now. It’d been too long since he’d had Keith in his arms. Video calls just weren’t the same. 

“It was supposed to be romantic,” Keith said. His cheeks were turning red but his eyes were determined and locked onto his. 

Shiro felt his insides go warm and fuzzy at the thought of Keith planning a romantic surprise picnic for them and then panic set in. “Did I forget a holiday?” He bolted upright, nearly dislodging Keith from his lap in the process. He was suddenly worried that he’d forgotten some important anniversary. He thought he had their birthdays, holidays and all anniversaries they considered relevant in his calendar with reminders set but it was possible he forgot to register one or that he missed the alert. 

Keith gave a small chuckle and then punched him lightly on the shoulder. “That’s for nearly throwing me off the blanket. And no, you didn’t forget anything. Can’t I be romantic for someone I love who I haven’t seen in months?” Keith asked. 

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him in tight. “Of course you can. I just know that with all of the space travel and other things neither of us are very good at dates. I just worried. I don’t want to miss a single celebration with you,” Shiro said. 

Keith snorted against Shiro’s shoulder and shook his head slightly, his hair tickling Shiro’s cheek. “Like I care about gifts or stuff like that. Even if you forgot every holiday, as long as we’re together that’s all I care about. It’s all I’ve ever cared about Shiro. You know that.” 

“It doesn’t mean I don’t want to make them special. You deserve to be spoiled a little.” 

“And so do you. Which is why I planned this… and after I was made to take a vacation I convinced the Garrison you needed one too,” Keith said. 

Shiro thought the way everyone was encouraging him to take a few days off was fishy but knowing Keith reached out to the crew and had a hand in it just made him smile. “Yeah? And do you have a plan for all this free time we’ll have?” 

Keith straightened a little so he could look at him and gave a small shrug. “You know I’m not much for plans.” 

“Brat,” Shiro said and tugged him in for a kiss. 

“Says the man who still won’t let me feed him dinner,” Keith said.

Keith’s fingers were running up and down the back of Shiro’s neck and through his hair so Shiro really didn’t think Keith was in that much of a rush to get dinner ready. 

“Clearly I’m in need of some firm discipline,” Shiro said and grinned when it got the reaction he was hoping for. He loved how Keith went from startled to burning with hunger for exactly that in less than a second every time he said something like that. 

“It’s not discipline if you like it,” Keith said. 

“I’ve always been the type to respond best to rewards,” Shiro said. 

“Then be a good boy and earn our reward,” Keith said and tugged him in close for a kiss that stole Shiro’s breath away and made his cock twitch in his pants. He let out a moan that turned quickly into a disappointed groan when Keith actually did pull away this time and went to fetch his cooler. 

“Food first. Trust me. You’ll want your energy for what I have planned for you.” 

Shiro was convinced this was part of his punishment but he was sure Keith would make the wait worth it. And even hard and wanting, there was something appealing about sitting close with Keith and looking out at the stars together alone in the desert. The stars didn’t hold quite the same mystique and appeal as they did before the Kerberos mission, but with Keith at his side, somehow they were still magical. 

“You’re looking weird. Everything okay?” Keith asked, pausing in setting up the different containers of food on the lid of the cooler that was now doubling as a tray to give Shiro a closer look. 

Shiro shook his head fondly and brushed some of Keith’s bangs out of his face with his fingers, hesitating a moment before sliding them down Keith’s face to pause at his lips. He smiled when he got a light kiss to his fingertips. “I was having romantic thoughts. I didn’t realize it made me look weird.” He suspected it made him look the exact same way his crew had teased him for earlier when he'd gotten a message from Keith. 

“Romantic or _romantic_?” Keith asked, eyes going down to Shiro’s crotch a moment before looking back up at him. 

“The normal kind. I was just thinking that even though we know exactly what the universe holds, sitting here with you, somehow it still feels magical. Like there’s nothing but amazing things up there with you by my side,” Shiro said, sure that Keith would understand. He’d always had a way of listening and understanding what Shiro was feeling and thinking even when he couldn’t voice it well. 

“That makes sense. We have family and friends up there now. And there’s still plenty of places to explore. They can’t all be filled with semi-sentient plant life trying to eat us,” Keith said. He then went back to preparing their meal and Shiro couldn’t help but admire him. He’d grown so much he was barely recognizable as the bratty kid he met at a school visit. He was even different from when they first found out about Voltron. 

And while plenty of it was physical, those two years on that space whale had done amazing things for Keith, it was more how he carried himself, how he was sure of his place in the world and that he had people who loved him. Shiro couldn’t take all of the credit for that growth in confidence but he liked to think he helped more than most. 

“You’re doing it again,” Keith warned. 

Ah, clearly he was looking weird again. “I guess I only have two moods tonight. Horny and sentimental,” Shiro said. 

“How about hungry?” Keith said, he handed over a plate and chopsticks and then gestured to the spread he’d prepared, a mix of Shiro’s favorite Japanese foods and alien foods that were actually good. 

“I guess I can do hungry for a bit,” Shiro said. 

Keith sat on the blanket beside him, Kosmo appearing on Keith’s other side and immediately settling in for a nap, and after giving Kosmo a pat, he leaned closer to Shiro. “This is perfect,” He said as he looked first at Shiro and then up at the sky. 

“Yeah. It really is,” Shiro said. He turned his head and gave Keith a light kiss before they both focused on their food and sharing stories of their friends and family. They had time now. They could take a moment to enjoy the stars and each other’s quiet company before they enjoyed each other in other ways. 

end

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun imagining how their relationship would have evolved post canon if S8 had ended happier/more neutrally than it did. They're both very duty-bound and determined to help the universe by the end of the series and so I figure for a time at least they'd be living apart and stealing moments together when they can. I'm sure they'll figure out how to be together full-time soon. And until then, their family and friends will make sure they take plenty of vacations. 
> 
> If you enjoyed the story, please feel free to leave a comment or poke me on my twitter [@sagelysea](https://twitter.com/SagelySea). I promise I'm friendly and love to spazz about Sheith.


End file.
